svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
John Bartines klocka
Av Ambrose Bierce 400px|left — Den exakta tiden? Herregud, varför det nu då? Man skulle kunna tro ... Ja, ja, det är väl sängdags ungefär. Räcker inte det? Men om du absolut måste ställa klockan så ta min och titta efter själv. Med dessa ord hakade han loss kedjan från sitt gamla bastanta fickur och gav det till mig, och så gick han tvärsöver rummet till bokhyllan och började studera ryggarna i den. Han verkade på samma gång nervös och irriterad och jag förstod inte varför. När jag hade ställt min klocka efter hans gick jag bort till honom och sade: — Tack ska du ha. Då han tog fickuret och häktade fast det vid kedjan såg jag att hans händer skakade. Taktfull som jag är fortsatte jag visslande till byffén och serverade mig en grogg. Sedan bad jag om ursäkt för min tanklöshet och uppmanade honom att göra likadant själv, varpå jag återvände till min plats vid brasan. Han blandade en grogg och slog sig ner hos mig framför den öppna spisen, nu lugn och samlad igen. Det här egendomliga lilla intermezzot inträffade i min våning, där John Bartine tillbringade kvällen. Vi hade ätit middag på klubben, åkt hem med droska och — ja, allting hade kort sagt varit som det brukade, och varför John Bartine plötsligt skulle störa denna tingens naturliga och hävdvunna ordning och göra sig märkvärdig på det här sättet, tydligen för sitt eget nöjes skull, var faktiskt mer än jag kunde begripa. Ju mer jag tänkte på det där jag satt och låtsades lyssna till hans lysande konversation desto nyfiknare blev jag. Och naturligtvis lyckades jag övertyga mig själv om att min nyfikenhet hade sin grund i vänlig omtanke. Det är en förklädnad som nyfikenheten i allmänhet brukar anlägga för att dölja simplare bevekelsegrunder. Så jag avbröt honom utan krus mitt i en av hans elegantaste meningar. —John Bartine, sade jag, du får förlåta mig om jag har fel, men jag kan inte finna en hövlig förfrågan om tiden så himla obefogad att den tillfrågade nära nog ska behöva gå upp i limningen. Inte heller finner jag det naturligt att vederbörande hyser en sådan motvilja mot att titta på sin egen klocka att han överlåter detta till sin undrande vän och därvid gör sig till tolk för känslor som vännen i fråga står helt oförstående inför och som han inte heller har med att göra. På detta löjliga inlägg svarade Bartine inte med detsamma utan satt en stund och stirrade tigande framför sig, rakt in i de dansande lågorna. Rädd att ha förolämpat honom tänkte jag just be om ursäkt och börja tala om annat då han med ens flyttade över blicken på mig och lugnt tog till orda: —Käre vän, med din skämtsamma ton lyckas du inte ett ögonblick ta udden av det oförskämda i din begäran, men dessbättre har jag redan bestämt mig för att tala om vad du vill veta, och antingen du är värdig detta förtroende eller inte kommer mitt beslut att stå fast. Låna mig nu ditt öra så ska jag berätta allt. Den här klockan, sade han, har varit i familjens ägo i tre generationer innan den blev min. Ursprungligen hade den gjorts åt min farfars far, Bramwell Olcott Bartine, som var en förmögen plantageägare i Virginia och så pålitlig tory, att han låg vaken om nätterna och mumlade fram ständigt nya förbannelser över mr Washingtons huvud och tänkte ut ständigt nya metoder att stödja och bistå den gode kung George. En dag hade denne värde herre oturen att till den heliga sakens fromma föranstalta om något som väckte den största förbittring hos den drabbade parten. Det har ingen betydelse vad det var, men bland mycket annat ledde det till att en avdelning av Washingtons upprorsmän en natt trängde sig in och arresterade min förträfflige anfader i hans eget hem. Han tilläts ta farväl av sin gråtande familj och knuffades sedan ut i mörkret, som uppslukade honom för gott. Ja, han försvann bokstavligt talat spårlöst. Trots energiska efterforskningar och utfästelser om stora belöningar kunde man efter kriget aldrig få tag i någon av de skyldiga eller skaffa fram några som helst uppgifter om hans gåtfulla försvinnande. Han var borta, punkt och slut. Någonting i Bartines uppträdande, inte i hans ord, tvingade mig genast att fråga: —Vad anser du själv om handläggningen av alltsammans? —Jag anser, brusade han upp och slog knytnäven i bordet som om han varit på en pub och spelat tärning med skojare, jag anser att det var ett nesligt lönnmord av den förbannade förrädaren Washington och hans pack till rebeller! Ingenting blev sagt på några minuter. Bartine lugnade ner sig och jag förhöll mig avvaktande. Men till slut måste jag fråga: —Var det allt? —Nej — det var någonting mer också. Några veckor efter det att min farfars far hade arresterats hittade man hans klocka i porten till hans bostad. Den låg inslagen i ett papper med Rupert Bartines namn på, det var hans ende son, min farfar. Det är den klockan jag har. Bartine tystnade. De annars så rastlösa svarta ögonen fixerade spisgallret och glöden speglades som en röd liten punkt i vart och ett av dem. Han tycktes inte vara medveten om mig längre. Men plötsligt började det rassla i träden utanför fönstren, i nästa stund trummade regnet mot rutorna och John Bartine befann sig åter i nuet. Den lilla vindstöten hade förebådat oväder, och inom kort hördes det ett häftigt och ihållande smatter utifrån trottoaren. Jag vet inte varför jag nämner just detta, men av någon anledning uppfattade jag det som betydelsefullt. I varje fall stämde det till ett visst allvar, nästan till högtidlighet. Bartine fortsatte: — Jag känner på ett särskilt sätt för den här klockan — ett slags tillgivenhet. Jag tycker om att ha den på mig, men det blir dessvärre inte så ofta för dels är den tung och dels är det något högst mystiskt med den som jag nu ska berätta. Varje kväll när jag har den på mig får jag titt och tätt en oförklarlig lust att se på den, även om jag inte är ett dugg intresserad av vad klockan kan vara. Men om jag faller till föga fylls jag av en egendomlig fruktan så fort jag betraktar urtavlan — en känsla av överhängande fara. Och detta blir allt olidligare ju närmare elva hon kommer — den här klockan alltså, oavsett vad den rätta tiden är. När visarna har krupit förbi elva är jag fullkomligt lugn igen. Då kan jag titta på klockan hur ofta som helst utan att känna det ringaste, precis som när du ser på din. Naturligtvis har jag vant mig av vid att göra det om kvällarna före elva. Ingenting kan förmå mig till det. När du bad mig för en stund sedan blev jag därför en smula upprörd. Jag kände mig väl ungefär som en opieätare skulle göra ifall han frestades med det bitterljuva helvete som han har beslutat att avstå ifrån. Där har du min historia, och jag har berättat den i ditt eget intresse och därmed i läkarvetenskapens. Men om du ser mig bära den här olycksaliga klockan i fortsättningen, och om du då likafullt har den dåliga smaken att fråga hur mycket hon är ska jag högaktningsfullt anhålla om att få slå dig på käften. 400px|right Den skämtsamma tonen verkade ansträngd. Medan han talade såg jag att han återigen hade blivit aningen upprörd. Det avslutande leendet var direkt otäckt, och ögonen var inte bara rastlösa — de fladdrade av och an över rummet och det var något vilt i blicken, ungefär som hos somliga sinnessjuka. Kanske jag inbillade mig, men hur som helst var jag nu övertygad om att min vän hade drabbats av en ytterst sällsynt och intressant tvångsföreställning. Utan att göra avkall på min tillgivenhet för honom började jag betrakta honom som patient och studieobjekt. Och varför inte? Han hade ju redovisat sina besvär i vetenskapens intresse. Stackars karl, han gjorde mera för vetenskapen än han visste — inte bara hans vittnesmål fanns ju här utan även han själv. Givetvis skulle jag hjälpa honom om jag kunde, men först tänkte jag .göra ett litet psykologiskt experiment — ja, experimentet i sig självt kunde faktiskt bli ett steg mot tillfrisknande. —Det var mycket vänligt och uppriktigt av dig, Bartine, sade jag hjärtligt, och jag är stolt över ditt förtroende. Det är verkligen högst besynnerligt alltsammans. Har du någonting emot att visa mig klockan? Han lossade den från västen med kedja och allt och räckte fram den utan ett ord. Boetten var av guld och vackert graverad. När jag hade studerat urtavlan och sett att hon snart var tolv öppnade jag locket baktill och upptäckte till min förvåning ett inre hölje av elfenben med ett miniatyrporträtt av det där fina och utsökta slaget som var på modet på I7oo-talet. —Bevare mig väl! utropade jag förtjust. Hur i allsindar har du fått det här gjort? Jag som trodde att miniatyrer på elfenben var en utdöd konstart. —Det där är inte jag, svarade han med ett allvarligt leende. Det är min förträfflige farfars far, framlidne Bramwell Olcott Bartine i Virginia. Han var yngre då ungefär i min ålder. Det lär påminna om mig. Tycker du det också? —Påminna? Ja, det är det minsta man kan säga! Bortsett från kläderna, som jag trodde att du hade tagit på dig av pietetsskäl, och bortsett från den obefintliga mustaschen, så är det ju helt enkelt du. Sedan satt vi båda två tysta. Bartine tog upp en bok från bordet och började läsa i den. Från gatan utanför hörde jag regnet plaska. Snabba fötter klapprade ibland mot trottoaren, och en gång lät det som om någon närmade sig min egen port med tyngre och långsammare steg och slutligen stannade framför den — en poliskonstapel, tänkte jag, som sökte skydd i portgången. Trädens grenar knackade uppfordrande på fönsterrutorna som om de ville komma in. Tvärs igenom åren minns jag fortfarande alltihop som om det varit i går. 400px|left I smyg tog jag den gamla nyckeln som hängde i kedjan och vred hastigt tillbaka visarna en hel timme. Så stängde jag boetten och återlämnade klockan till Bartine som genast stoppade den i fickan. —Sa du inte, började jag med låtsad nonchalans, 'sa du inte att du aldrig blir illa berörd av att titta på urtavlan efter elva? Nu när hon snart är tolv, fortsatte jag och konsulterade min egen klocka, skulle du med andra ord kunna se på den utan att känna obehag. I så fall vore jag tacksam om du gjorde det som ett led i en liten undersökning. Han log godmodigt, tog fram klockan igen, öppnade den och rusade upp med ett skrik som ska förfölja mig så länge jag lever! Ögonen var som svarta kol i det lik-bleka ansiktet och tycktes hypnotiserade av fickuret, som han kramade med båda händerna. Under några sekunder stod han på det viset utan att yttra ett ord — sedan sade han med en alldeles främmande röst: —Din djävul! Hon är två minuter i elva! Jag var förberedd på ett utbrott i den stilen och svarade lugnt nerifrån min fåtölj: —Förlåt mig, jag måste ha sett fel på din klocka när jag ställde min. Han stängde boetten med en smäll och stoppade klockan i fickan. Han såg på mig och gjorde ett försök att le, men underläppen darrade på honom och han kunde omöjligt sluta munnen. Händerna skakade också, och han knöt dem och körde ner dem i kavajfickorna. Med all kraft försökte han tydligen tränga tillbaka sin fruktan. Men anspänningen blev för stor — han började svaja av och an som i yrsel, och innan jag hunnit upp ur fåtöljen hade knäna vikit sig under honom och han föll omkull och slog ansiktet i golvet. Jag sprang fram för att hjälpa honom upp, men den dag då John Bartine uppstår uppstår vi allesammans. Obduktionen avslöjade ingenting — alla organ var friska och normala. Men när kroppen blivit preparerad för begravningen hade en svag mörk rand börjat synas runt halsen, enligt vad de närvarande sedermera försäkrade mig. Själv vet jag inte vad jag ska tro. Inte heller hittar jag något stöd för mina misstankar i ärftlighetsläran. Jag vet sålunda inte om en känsla eller sinnesrörelse i andevärlden kan överleva hjärtat som förnam den, och manifestera sig hos en sentida släkting. Men vad Bramwell Olcott Bartine angår skulle jag personligen gissa att han hängdes klockan elva på kvällen, och att han säkert hade fått några timmar på sig att förbereda sin ingång i evigheten. Om John Bartine, min vän, min patient under fem minuter och — Gud förlåte mig! — det oskyldiga offret för min professionella nyfikenhet, återstår nu intet att säga. Må hans själ finna frid i paradiset i sällskap med själen från anfadern i Virginia, försåvitt dessa bägge själar inte är en och densamma. Ur "The Collected writings of Ambrose Bierce", 1946. Reprinted by arrangement with Citadel Press, Inc., New York. Översatt av Per Kellberg. Illustrerad av Jan Gustavsson Kategori: Ambrose Bierce Kategori: Spökhistoria Kategori: Ungdom